mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Kudou Asuka
Kudou Asuka (久遠 飛鳥, Kudou Asuka) is the second child to be summon from the other world, the second protagonist of "Mondaiji Tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru So Desu Yo?". Asuka is a young girl from a rich family in the era of WWII, but is now one of the core members of the community No Name. Appearance Asuka is a fair-skinned young girl of average height, with long black hair that she keeps tied back with two red bows, and bright blue eyes. When first arriving in Little Garden she wore a long-sleeved white shirt with a yellow bow tied around the collar, a knee-length black skirt and a pair of black heels. From Episode 3 onwards she wears a red dress given to her by Black Rabbit which is said to be enchanted with a protection spell. The dress is a flowing red gown with puffed-up shoulders and a white section over her bust with a red corset around her waist, and two large red bows on both sides of her hips. She also wears a pair of white silk gloves and red heels while still retaining her red bows in her hair. Personality Asuka is very confident in herself and shows authority in her presence correlating to her Gift, "Authority". She isn't afraid to speak her mind and does so even against the wishes of others. However due to her Gift she has grown a dislike to people doing whatever she says, and so was excited to come to a world where no one would follow her orders instantly. While not as knowledgeable as Izayoi, Asuka is quite intelligent and can grasp situations easily. Coming from a financial conglomerate, Asuka is knowledgeable when it comes to economics and finances. Though initially coming off as spoiled and entitled, Asuka is actually a warm, compassionate person whose main goal in Little Garden is to understand others. She didn't hesitate to offer to be You's first human friend and was even shown to be kind to the fairy Merun, willing to protect her at all costs. Asuka can also become easily excited over little things, such as the walking candlesticks, floating lanterns, Halloween and even Jack when he first appeared. Her main goal in Little Garden is to "understand others." Background Asuka lived in an area shortly after WWII, born to one of the five Zaibatsu's of Japan, the Kudo Family. Originally she was born a twin but her sister died at childbirth. As such Asuka was raised alone with her Gift to control others. Before she was moved to the private school, Asuka attended another school and made several friends there. When she was forced to the dorms, Asuka and her friends promise that they would always be best friends and follow each other everywhere. A few days later, Asuka's friends arrived at the dorms to surprise her, but they were grievously wounded. When Asuka asked why they would go to such lengths, they declared it was because of the promise they made. At that point, Asuka realized that she had accidentally used her Gift on the girls. This experience haunted Asuka a bit to the point she secluded herself and began to become independent. She spoke to her grandfather one day to liquidize a part of the family's faction and its implied she used her powers to do so. Asuka hated the world she was born in and wished to leave, even if it meant abandoning her established future, fortune and family. When mauling this over, she spotted the letter addressed to her on her table stand. Believing this to be a game the girl opened the letter. Part 1 Volume 1 Asuka was one of the trio that was summoned to Little Garden through an envelope she found in her room with her name on it. When activated, she fell into the lake outside the seventh gate, where she introduced herself to You and Izayoi, whom she described as dangerous and unrefined. She reveals she knew that Black Rabbit was hiding from them and was rather surprised to see that she had rabbit ears. Once she was done teasing the rabbit, she was explained to about the world she was called to, and learned about Gift Games. Asuka originally wasn't sure about performing in one, but decided to do so anyway to see how the Gift Games worked. Naturally she won due to Izayoi's strategy, which was slam his hand against the table of cards, causing several to flip face up. She grabbed the specific card necessary to win and was declared winner alongside Kasukabe You. Along the way to the outer gate entrance, Asuka and You were confronted about letting Izayoi go alone to the Edge of the World, to which both revealed they didn't care where he went and let him do whatever he pleased. Asuka was left in the care of the No Name community's leader, Jin Russel, and taken to a cafe, where she was hesitant to reveal her gift power to You after seeing the girl use hers to talk to Calico Cat. Asuka and You were recruited by Galdo Gasper for them, Black Rabbit, and the rest of the No Names to join his community, but Asuka decline, finding the No Names to be a better fit in her opinion. Asuka then revealed her Gift, using it to have Galdo reveal how it is his community prospered. Before Asuka could be attacked, she was saved by You who, alongside her, challenged Galdo to a gift game. Afterwards Asuka arrived with the others at the Thousand Eyes shop and met Shiroyasha. At the mention of her being the strongest host, Asuka wanted to challenge her in a game. Her tone changed once Shiroyasha revealed her status as a Demon Lord and naturally stepped down for a challenged and followed through with the test. Naturally she was unease at You's prospect should she lose, but cheered on the girl during You and Gryphon's final stretch. Once You was safe and with a new power, Asuka congratulated the girl on her accomplishment and was highly impressed. Asuka was among the first to be flabbergasted about the damage done to the community grounds, and even contemplated how best to help the community in the baths with Kuro Usagi and You. The next day, Asuka learned she was not allowed to use her Gift to take down Galdo, but was happy for the handicap against him. However, she learned first hand what the rule meant, as when Galdo was found in his manor as a white tiger and attacked them, Asuka tried to use her gift to stop him, but he remained unaffected. She then decided to use her Gift on Jin to get him ot run away, but she was carried along. Asuka canceled her gift over Jin once they were outside. When You appeared with an Injury, Asuka took the blade from her and ran back to the mansion. Picking up a Lantern along the way, she used her gift to set the grounds on fire, drawing Galdo out to an open area where she commanded the trees to block the exit. Asuka manages to win the game by drawing out the power of the sword. Later that day, Asuka met with Leticia after she attacked Izayoi. There she confronted the vampire for the reasons for her actions, being understandably angered due to You being injured due to Leticia's decision. Asuka was present when Leticia and Izayoi participated in a game, and later was saved by Leticia before Asuka was hit by the Gorgon's Gaze. This has made Asuka want to save Leticia for her gesture. Asuka, Izayoi and Black Rabbit met with Perseus' leader, Laius, and commented that Black Rabbit's legs belonged to the No Names. Asuka was appaled by the man's perversion and the proposition he made, trading Black Rabbit for Leticia. His words sparked Asuka to activate her Gift, but came to learn that her Gift only worked on those with low level gifts. She was about to be attacked till Izayoi blocked Lauis' sword. She was against Black Rabbit giving herself up to the point she argued with her until they were interupted due to You. Asuka tried to ask Black Rabbit for another way, but was distressed when the only other solution was to participate in a Gift Game that could take years. However, that changed once the conversation was interupted once more, this time by Izayoi. Asuka participated i nthe Gift Game FAIRYTALE of PERSEUS, acting as a distraction while the tohers made their way inside the castle. She used The Water Tree as her main weapon ot fend off the Perseus Warriors as it was the only gift at the time that could stand her own Authority. Later she was turned to stone by Laius releasing Algol from her seal. Asuka was eventually freed and the first ot welcome Leticia back to No Names as a maid, happy to have a blonde servant. She was present when the Perseus flag was taken down from the sky, amazed that the stars were part of the 'fun' in Little Garden. A certain normal day in Little Garden (Short Story) The problem children were being yelled at once again by Black Rabbit, this time for defeating a dangerous creature known as a Kaibatsu. Originally the plan was to let the creature come and use the natural disaster brought by it, the drought, to charge for water. But since the Problem Children defeated it the plan was a bust. Volume 2 One day Asuka was woken up by Lily and You, the latter shwoing Asuka altter of invitation from Thousand Eyes for The Rise of the Fire Dragon Festival, being held by community Salamandra in the north region to crown a new Floor Master. Once she found Izayoi the three problem children declared that they were going to go to the festival, but to infuriate Black Rabbit, Asuka helped write a letter saying if Black Rabbit couldn't find them, then the three humans would leave the community. Taking Lily and Jin with them, Asuka is baffled at how Little Garden is 13,000 times the size of Earth, and instead travels with You and Izayoi to Thousand Eyes to sek assistance form Shiroyasha. There they learn why it is Shiroyasha gave them the invitation, to act as escort for the Eastern Floor Master and help the Norther Floor Master fulfill a request. Then they get the details as to why Shiroyasha was asked to help the Salamandra communtiy, with Asuka remarking how pathetic it is that certain factions don't want a ten year old child coming into power. Before she could go into further details, the three children agreed to just head there due to their game with Black Rabbit still continuing. Shiroyasha then takes them ot the North Region through use of transportation through the shop. Asuka is the first to admire the beauty of the city. However, Black Rabbit catches up to the group, forcing Izayoi to carry Asuka as he lept down the balcony, leaving you behind who was captured by Black Rabbit. Escaping to the city's alleyways, Asuka suggests that they take the chance to explore the city closely and requests that Izayoi escorts her. Observing a statue of Salamandra's first leader, Seikairyūou, Asuka is surprised by Izayoi's advanced knowledge, specifically about Halloween, an event she had only heard stories about before now due to her coming slightly after the war. Izayoi then suggests that they make their own Halloween Gift Game when they're finished in the North Side, and as they become excited at the prospect they are once again found by Black Rabbit who leaves Leticia to successfully capture Asuka. Asuka is led around the city with Leticia and Lily until they come across a Fairy. The Fairy is startled by Asuka and runs off, the young woman chasing after her. Eventually Asuka catches the fairy, but only learns the fairy's community, Rattenfanger. Despite a failed attempt at learning her name, Asuka astill took the fairy with her to the exibition being held within the city. Finding an underground gallery, the two admire the many art pieces shown by the participating communities, though Asuka notes the difference between those with flags and those without. Wanting to be a good game host, she mentally resolves to regain the No Names flag. Coming before the largest piece, an enormous red automaton named Deen, Asuka is surprised to learn that it's the contribution from Rattenfänger, the small fairy's community. However, a gust of wind blows through the exhibition hall, startling Asuka and the Fairy as they hear a voice that was pleased to have found the liar who spoke of Rattenfanger. Rats burst form within the exhibition hall and begin attacking Asuka. She attempted to use her gift, but fails as it has no effect on the rats. Running while using her sword to swat the rats away, Asuka concludes that the rats are after the Fairy. Before Asuka could be assaulted, shadows errupted and blow the rats away, the source of the shadows being a fully grown Leticia. Asuka returns to the Thousand Eyes shop with the fairy, lamenating on how useless her gift was and coming to the conclusion that the reason her Gift did not work was because of another controlling Gift. Asuka is joined by a worrie Black Rabbit and Shiroyasha, and with the rabbit have to endure Shiroyasha's perverse tendencies with Leticia, You and Lily in the background. On Shiroyasha's wish, Asuka and Black Rabbit attend a meeting concerning the demon lord that is predicted to appear during the festival. When it was revealed that a participating community named Rattenfanger would participate in the next day's Gift Game, Asuka was shocked. Izayoi's further explanation only caused more worry to form in Asuka. The next day, Asuka sits in the box seats alongside the other No Names and Salamandra representatives. Exasperated over Izayoi and Shiroyasha's ongoing perverseness, Asuka looks down to her fairy friend and refuses to believe that she is the Demon Lord's follower. Upon seeing You's opponents Ayesha and the Gift Jack, Asuka quickly becomes excited to see a living jack-o'-lantern. Despite You eventually losing the match, Sandra comments that they have a great friend, to which Asuka agrees on. Asuka, upon seeing the many falling Geass Rolls, listens to Izayoi reading the Black Geass Roll and learns that to solve the game they must 'shatter the false legend, and make the true legend known', or they will be pushed into submission or massacred. Due to the rules, Shiroyasha is then sealed within an orb of black mist, the seal blowing away everybody nearby including Asuka. Safely landing thanks to Izayoi, Asuka reassures her fairy friend, telling her to hide. Going back to Shiroyasha, Asuka learns alongside Jin and You about the seal and Shiroyasha being unable to participate i nthe game despite the words on the Geass Roll declaring she would. Shiroyasha asks Asuka and them to go find Black Rabbit and tel her about the game being unwinnable. Before she can explain the nature of the Demon Lord's power, Ratten appears above the arena and claims that they are in the way. Sending her mind-controlled minions at them only to be blown back by You, Ratten then turns her flute onto her, causing You to fall to her knees due to her enhanced hearing. Before she can be completely controlled, Asuka commands Jin to take You away from the arena, and uses her Gift further to freeze Ratten and her minions in position. Moving to attack the demon with her sword, Asuka is easily knocked aside and taken captive. Later, Asuka is woken up in an underground cavern by the fairy, and realises that she's lying next to Deen, the automaton created by Rattenfanger. Many faint lights begin to call out to Asuka who recognizes them as flocking fairies. Saying that they want to give Deen to her, they only ask that she puts an end to Rattenfanger, the false fairy tale, before revealing that they are the 130 children who died at Hamelin, and proceed to tell her about the true legend through a Gift Game. Reading the terms and finding that she only need bring Deen under her control through her Gift, Asuka accepts. Asuka participates in the battle against the Grimm Grimoire Hamlin, facing off against Rattenfanger and her many Strums with Deen. She wins the battle, but feels unsatisfied and gives Rattenfanger the chance to defeat her. Should she bring Deen under her command, Asuka would lose. Rattenfager accepts and plays the song. Enjoying the melody, Asuka praises her musical ability as the demon concedes defeat, before fading away. Moving to meet up with the others, Asuka arrives in time to save You from the deadly pathogen clouds spreading throughout the city by Pest. Regrouping with the rest of the No Names and Sandra in the fight against Pest, Black Rabbit takes a moment to give Asuka a Gift Card and inform her of her plan; to teleport everyone to the moon and for Asuka to utilize the Spear of Indra. After Pest is launched into the sky by Izayoi, Asuka reveals herself to the Demon Lord by equipping Deen with the Spear of Indra. Using the powerful combination, she manages to finally defeat Pest and ending the Gift Game. Later, she talks with the flocking faries and tells them she upheld her end of the bargain. As thanks, the fairies, the 130 children who died during the events of Hamlin, tell her an optional ending to the Pied Piper of Hamlin, where their desire to built a community of their own had lead them to Little Garden. As thanks they give her Deen and the fairy, which Asuka affectionatly names Merun. Looking over the community's fields, Asuka asks Merun if she'd be able to restore the land and make it fertile. Being told that she can't caused Asuka to feel worthless, until Izayoi mentions fertilizer, which makes Merun rethink and say maybe. Asuka and the No Names then begin searching for something usable in the earth and rebuilding the fields. Finding the answer to the Golden Plate Mystery Candle, Omelette Cake and Ghost Town Volume 3 Volume 4 Asuka awoke due to an explosion that blew a hole in her room. The moment Asuka saw the carnage and Faceless, she demanded for an explanation. Faceless did not give her one and told her to go look herself, while shortly after saving Asuka again from a monster's assault. After being scorned by Faceless, Jin and Pest appeared. Before any of them could leave or ponder what to do, the Dragon appeared from the clouds. Using its wings the dragon was able to swoop up several of the Underwood dwellers and Kasukabe. The Names attended an emergency meeting and realized that the abscence of Kasukabe meant she was taken up by the dragon to the floating citadel. Asuka grew worried for her friend and wanted to go there immediatly, but Izayoi reasoned that she was far too weak to do so. A Tea Gathering Lily's Big Adventure Volume 5 Kuro Usagi's Tea Party with the Outlanders Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Part 2 Last Embryo 5 Gifts and Abilities Gifts Oraculum Authority - A powerful Gift that lets her control people, objects, and gifts by issuing verbal commands at the target. Depending on the will of the user, they could either remain conscious during the ordeal or be completely subjugated due to her will and force of her command overpowering them. It is unknown how Asuka acquired this ability or if she was born with it but claims that she has possessed this power at a very young age. Black Rabbit informed her that she could refine this ability through use and practice. It’s stated that Asuka’s power was something she was born with and connected to the Japanese Pantheon. Since coming to Little Garden, Asuka discovered that her Gift can also control the Gifts of items, objects, and weapons. Initially and for the most part, she faced difficulties in controlling Gifts as proven when she was incapable of commanding a majority of the Gifts the No Name community had left because they refused to obey her. This is due to her lack of talent in this area compared to commanding people. However, Asuka has been able to overcome most of this problem after practice and refinement. Asuka's true ability she later discovered is to strengthen Gifts, to the point where even low level Gifts can counter against divine Gifts. This is described as a power similar to Divinity and so called Mock Divinity. *'Mind Control': Asuka's main power of her gift, enabling her to control the wills of those weaker than her own will with her words. There have been cases where this ability has been broken such as attempting to control Laius Perseus who claims that Asuka's Gift only works on those with low level Gifts, which turns out to be true as Asuka's Gift proven to be completely ineffective against those more powerful than her. Although the aforementioned as well as Galdo Gasper remained fully conscious while under Asuka's control, others such as Jin Russel were not aware that they were under her control and what they were doing implying that opponents with stronger Gifts under her command have a degree of resistance to Asuka's Gift. This type of control has also been shown to work on animals and plants. *'Empowerment': After arriving in Little Garden, Asuka strives to control the ability to control other gifts. Black Rabbit was the one who taught her that her words can also affect objects and grant them power or draw power from them. She first used this with the cross sword she obtained through the game with Fores Garo and again when she obtained Deen. **'Bestowing Mock Divinity': Asuka's true ability with her Gift. She is able to bestow a form of Mock Divinity to the items and greatly enhance their abilities, such as with the Hand of Ruby and Hand of Amber. She increased the flames released by the items that the flames, which could barely ignite, were able to release a flame strong enough to incinerate a death beam. However, the sudden increase of power within the Gifts caused the rubies to shatter after a few uses. This is because of this power that it was difficult for Asuka to find a Gift to use, and why she was forced to use the Water Tree in the in PERSEUS Gift Game. This power is also the reason why the Spear of Indra was powerful enough to defeat Pest. Asuka’s Gift let’s her grant ten times their normal strength, as such it was able to release a power equivalent to destroy a star. When combined with the absolute assurance of victory it was enough to defeat Pest. In Volume 11, Asuka was able to use this gift to empower the vampiric salamanders of Salamandra and the Stymphailan bird army to be able to attack Azi Dahaka. However at the cost of their new power, their life was cut short. When the battle against Azi Dahaka advanced in Volume 8, Asuka blessed the land with the level of an Earth Mother Goddess, turning the land into a ‘Sanctuary,’ preventing Azi Dahaka’s clones from eating away at the land with their curse. Deen ' -Her most powerful offensive Gift, a giant hollow armor that is made out of retractable steel called Red Sacred Ore, also known to be a precious sacred metal that can only be forged by the purebloods of the Dragons lineage. This same material is also that which made Sun Wu Kong's Golden Rod. Given to her by the Rattenfanger community under the condition that she destroy the Grimoire that brought them to Little Garden. 'Merun -A little faerie that can use Earth based abilities. Not really clear if it is a Gift for Asuka but it is said that Garol is training Asuka to use Merun instead of Deen due to the damage Deen sustained during the battle with the Dragon. Hand of Ruby, Hand of Amber - A pair of gauntlets/bracelets crafted by Sala Doltrake. The red gauntlet with rubies planted provides flames while the blue gauntlet with ambers planted provides water. With Asuka’s Gift she was able to empower them enough to neutralize Balor’s Death Ray, destroy Faceless sword, froze Willa’s flames that could burn everything in existance, even vaporize the body of Azi Dahaka’s clones and Maxwell. After increasing their strength a number of times, the rubies broke under the pressure of Asuka's commands. Amalthea -''' A she-goat that has impenetrable defense, speed and can even be increased in abilities to withstand short periods of Divinity endowment. During the battle with Azi Dahaka, Asuka boosted Almathea’s thunder enough to be comparable to the level of Vajra, burning everything to a barren earth. '''Flute of Ratten - The flute of the demon Asuka defeated. It was stated that in the hands of anyone else this would just be a Gift of Communiction. With Asuka influencing it the effects of the flute changes. It was first used in volume 8 alongside the Hand of Ruby gauntlet to create fireballs to launch at the two-headed dragon clones of Azi Dahaka. The flute was used once more in the battle against Faceless in Volume 12, being in conjunction to her empowered gems to create sharp blades of air that surpassed a blow of a titan. Natural Abilities Swordsmanship: Asuka has proiven to have some skill in using the sword after the defeat of Galdo. She summoned the sword when forced to fight, using it against the rats that attacked her and Ratten. Trivia *Asuka's name means "Tomorrow's Fragrance". *She stars as the cover character of Volume 2. *Shiroyasha stated in the spin off manga that Asuka was the youngest of the group (When she was actually a year older than Yo). *She is from the Timeline of 194X (Right after WWII) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:No Names